


【承包全宇宙】孤岛（哨向R）

by Anonymous



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *是开往HE的G52szd号列车*阅前警告：我流哨向/有囚禁场景/OOC/轻微暗黑向*请跟我大声念：从头到尾都是坚定的1V1 52*激情产出无逻辑，雷务必↗点×





	【承包全宇宙】孤岛（哨向R）

【1】  
如果地狱有光，我希望那是你到来前的曙光。

【2】  
金宇硕被囚禁在这孤岛上的牢房已经过了两个完整的天亮天黑。虽然很不愿承认，但即便他经过了长期严格的训练，向导先天体格体质上的弱势依然让他在这次意外中吃尽了苦头。  
只有一扇钢铁浇铸的换气窗漏进来了几丝光，这是他在极限条件下惟一能感知到时间流失，和外界唯一仅剩下的媒介。  
牢房外一侧是悬崖，因为没有足够的光线，他判断不出底部那轻微的流水声究竟在多深的地底。牢房是这座监狱的走道，连通着各个牢房。  
这里并没有很有效的隔音设施，显然敌方也没想贯彻国际公约，履行人道主义将哨兵和向导区分区域关押。不知是不是敌方的有意为之，两天来左右那些不知被羁押了多久显然已发疯的哨兵们用自己失控的识海波动不间断地轮番侵蚀着他的意志。  
最开始的时候，作为向导，金宇硕还能潜入一两个哨兵的识海中，在这真正意义上“左右为难腹背受敌”的情况下做些许缓解性的精神疏导，但数量上的差距和体力的过度消耗让他很快失去了先机，并在一次疏导中被已然狂躁的哨兵精神体穿墙攻击。  
意识被第一次击溃的时候，金宇硕真真切切产生了自己或许会彻底在这座牢房里崩溃的预感。那感觉就像是麻绳被人生生用力扯断一样，经过反复用力撕扯最后“啪”地骤然完全断掉。  
从小就是向导塔顶端的人没经受过这样的痛苦，第一次的击溃让他瞬间丧失了好几个小时的意识，从眼前物理世界到意识世界的全黑让他像个彻底的瞎子一样体会到了“绝望”两个字的真实写法。

怎么办，  
我感觉不到你啊……  
你在哪里？

被俘虏前为了不给搭档惹麻烦，他特地切断了和曹承衍的精神联系。  
反正在他看来，自己的哨兵有着哨兵塔最吸引向导的特质，高大，强壮，战斗能力出众。即使失去一个向导，哨兵塔也肯定会为他再匹配一个足够优秀的新向导。  
毕竟成年后向导组挑选哨兵时，如果不是因为自己成绩第一，确实是很难从这么多“竞争对手”里脱颖而出成为他的搭档的。

“快两年了啊。”在又一次失去意识醒来后，金宇硕靠着铁窗格艰难地半坐了起来，忽然想到了自己的搭档。“从第一次精神结合到现在，居然已经要两年了啊……”  
虽然他很不愿意承认，但在一个人被丢到这样如狼似虎的环境里之后的第二天，他确确实实从身体到内心都渴望着自己的哨兵能找到自己。  
即使，他们现在已经彻底断了联系。  
而且，是被他自己亲手斩断的。

【3】  
曹承衍嚼着情绪舒缓片从皮艇上跳下沙滩，他最后检查了下军靴里藏好的匕首，腰侧和大腿上绑着的枪带枪支，少了两颗扣子的白衬衣露出他半个胸口，露出的锁骨和右手挽起的袖子下被子弹擦伤的伤口血迹已经干涸，但还没来得及做清创处理。  
送他过来的向导是哨兵塔的前辈韩胜宇，稍长他两岁。韩胜宇关掉了皮划艇的马达，叮嘱他：“你小心一点，不肯让我进你的识海我只能做最简单的应急舒缓处理，大概率治标不治本会随时失控，还是快点找到宇硕让他帮你疏导一下吧。”  
曹承衍咬碎了嘴里那片舒缓片，一股子苦涩的薄荷甘草味直冲他脑门又顷刻消失。在金宇硕和他切断联系后为了不让他的情绪被敌方向导影响，他未经哨兵塔的允许就自行封闭了自己的识海，舒缓片并不能到达显然已成为一汪黑色漩涡的识海深处，在意识门口打了个转就消失得无影无踪。  
“这玩意儿到底有用没有？”失去向导已经近三天，他在失控边缘，极力控制着自己不要失去自我意识。  
“你不打开识海就几乎没用，”韩胜宇叹了口气，“但你还是多带点在身上吧，好歹撑到找到他。”  
“嗯。坐标方位有了吗？”他调整了下耳机的位置，墨镜上挂着的海水在太阳底下折射出了炫目的光。  
“还没找到，但基本确定了是坐标805，1027方向。”  
“多少人？”  
“整座岛敌方部署53个，关押未知。”  
“那我一个都不留了。”这么说着，曹承衍的枪上了膛，直接两枪秒掉了两个在吊桥上的守卫。  
韩胜宇的叹气声通过电波传进了他的耳机，“曹，控制情绪，千万别在找到他之前失控。”  
“你好烦。”切断通讯并把耳机丢进海里前，曹承衍保持了最后一丝理智极力想控制自己的情绪，他说了最后一句，“按计划在指定位置等我们。”

【4】  
金宇硕觉得自己就像一节断木在狂风骤雨波涛汹涌的海面上浮沉一般，周遭牢房里哨兵们的精神攻击一波又一波仿佛不会停歇一样攻击着他的神经。

快要彻底断了。  
他这么想着。

好想闻一闻阳光的味道啊，青草微风，白衬衣，还有你的笑声。  
把自己蜷缩成了一个虾米的形状，因为实在头疼的缘故，抓着铁杆的手用力得起了青筋，他用头撞了好几下铁栏杆，好像这样就能舒缓一些一样。  
确实好了一些，片刻之后又是剜骨的疼痛感汹涌而来。

曹承衍啊，  
我快死了吧。  
又一次抵不住攻击，开始溃散的意识里，他忽然清晰地想起了那人的模样。  
白衬衣洗得干干净净闻着有股清冽的香气，拉着自己的干燥而发烫的手掌心。  
是整个世界的阳光和他的全部信仰。

我不甘心。  
我想你。  
承衍。

【5】  
浓烈的血腥味硬生生把金宇硕从昏迷中呼唤了起来，他头痛欲裂，甚至连呼吸都觉得加重了周遭陌生哨兵的存在感。  
枪声迭起，军靴踩在岩石地上，一步一步靠近，是喑哑的略有些凌乱的脚步声。  
他感觉疼痛的感觉好些了，随着枪声的临近，哨兵识海的层叠攻击一点点削弱，让他好过了一些的同时，他突然感觉到了一丝恐惧。

是“处决”吗？  
无差别处决？

脚步声越来越近，频率也越来越快，在昏暗的光线里，金宇硕眯起眼看清了来人。  
血红着眼，白衬衣几乎有一半被血迹浸染，他分不清那些血迹是那人自己的还是别人的，还有那把枪，是曹承衍惯用的那把。

最后两声枪声之后，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他，上膛后又停顿了大约半秒，随后是门锁被接连几发子弹暴力拆毁的声音。  
悬在门上的铁链砸在地上，发出了沉重的响声。  
随着难听的“吱呀”一声，带着一股血腥味，他靠近了他。

金宇硕用残存的力气集中了意识想去敲下对方的识海大门，却在碰到一次后被坚决地拒之门外。  
曹承衍沉默地两手穿过金宇硕的腋下，把他整个抱起来抱进了自己怀里。  
“……怎么不让我进去？”太久没吃过东西突然有了这样的身体位移，金宇硕有些头晕眼花，想是大概低血糖了，他把下巴磕在对方肩头，狠狠喘了口气。  
血腥味里他闻到了对方身上那股清冽的花香味，好几天来的紧张神经忽然放松了下来。  
是他，没错了。  
他伸出微微有些颤抖的双手抱住了对方。

太好了。  
还好等到你了。

【6】  
曹承衍在把人抱起来的一刹那就感觉到了那人的虚弱。磕在自己肩头的下巴似乎又尖了一点。虽然切断了精神联系感觉不到对方现在的精神状态，不过从一踏进这幢塔楼监狱就浓重得散不去的同类哨兵的味道让他明白对方这两天一定不好过。

原本还想好了见面第一句话一定要责备对方自说自话切断了联系，怎么能不把自己当唯一的搭档。  
对方那双抖得不行的双手小心翼翼触碰到他背脊的时候，他瞬间说不出口了。  
心疼像针刺扎上心脏一样，从金宇硕双手触碰到他的地方蔓延了全身。

“你还好吗?”艰涩而嘶哑的声音从他齿间挤了出来。  
“比你来前要好多了，要我帮你吗？”从他脖子以下传来了金宇硕稍有些疲惫而微小的声音，有点闷闷的，“你看起来也不太妙，血腥味太重了熏得我头晕。”

曹承衍在和金宇硕身体接触到的第一秒，暴躁的情绪就因为意识到这是自己的向导而短暂安定了下来，金宇硕大约是由于姿势的不舒服在他身上不自觉地蹭了下，这一蹭蹭得他又不好起来。  
想和他建立精神联系。  
现在，立刻，马上，重新建立桥梁。

他需要自己的向导。  
但显然对方的身体状态看起来没法负荷的样子。

“我不好。很不好。”在黑暗里他向下搜寻着自己向导的嘴唇，然后果断堵上期望借此缓解自己的焦躁，“为什么要切断联系？”  
金宇硕向来不怕他质问的语气，他舔了舔被吻湿的嘴唇，坦然回复：“向导守则，我不能在自己身处险境无法判断形势严峻程度的情况下把哨兵塔最好的哨兵一起带进泥潭。”  
曹承衍觉得一股明火直接窜上了脑门，“你又知道对我来说危险了？”  
“是我的判断。”金宇硕直起身，眸子在昏暗的牢房里格外亮，“……你可以觉得我低估了你的实力，但当时我确实觉得不能有多余的牺牲。我不能拿你一起冒险，承衍。”  
他的哨兵“嗤”地笑了一声，一把抓住了他垂在身侧的手腕，“每次都是‘你以为’很伤人，金宇硕。我们之间没有信任可言吗?”

金宇硕当然明白切断精神联系对哨兵而言几乎相当于向导对自己的背叛，无论情况危急程度。  
对方抓着他手腕的力气之大除了让他感受到疼痛外，也让他意识到，一贯好脾气的曹承衍确实处于失控爆发的边缘了。  
他向来不喜欢拖拖拉拉，也的确对主动切断了和曹承衍的联系感到抱歉，但要他这样脾性的人说出一句“抱歉”简直比登天还难，不过他现在确实很累了，甚至不能保证自己是不是有足够的体力和能力帮曹承衍安然度过失控。  
他决定妥协，用自己的方式。

“我就是信任你才觉得没有我也无所谓。”他听见自己说。  
手腕上的力道大到他恍惚觉得自己怕是要被折断手了。曹承衍重重地吸了两口气试图缓和情绪：“金宇硕。”  
——“哐”地一声，他感觉到了背脊撞上了冰凉的铁栏杆。  
狂躁的哨兵跪着接近了他一步，双腿挤进了他的两条腿之间，“我想要你。”捏住了他的下巴，曹承衍的气息喷在了他脸上，“可我只想要你。”

金宇硕突然觉得眼睛发酸，他环住对方修长的脖子，声音微弱而坚定：“嗯。我知道的。”  
但我当时确实别无选择，唯一想的是，即使只有你一个人，我也希望你能活下去。

【7】  
曹承衍的吻来得又凶又急又突然，金宇硕差点没法呼吸，好不容易喘上口气的当口，他忽然想到了什么，小小声提醒对方：“别把衣服扯坏了，等会要出去。”  
对方在气头上，显然摆明了想和他对着干。曹承衍“刺啦”一下把金宇硕本就破烂的衬衣前襟扯成了两条，随后用力啃咬上他锁骨和胸口的动作幅度像极了饿狼。  
确实和精神体一样，是狼呢。金宇硕单手撑地保持着自己可怜的平衡，另一只手像摸大狗狗一般摸了摸自己哨兵汗湿了的脑袋，“曹承衍，你这样我好疼……"  
“……哪儿疼?”显然刚才泄愤式的啃咬在对方身上留下痕迹后，曹承衍精神状态安定了些，吻上金宇硕双唇，舌头熟门熟路在对方微张着的嘴里游走了一圈，他问。  
金宇硕嘴里骂了一句，只感觉自己脸颊发烫，不过他确实浑身上下每个细胞都嘶吼着想要被自己的哨兵占有，连日来车轮战式的哨兵精神攻击让他需求迫切，他短暂挣扎了下，咬了咬下嘴唇，“你能不能……亲我一下？”

见对方没有反应，金宇硕瞬间委屈了，他习惯性地又咬了下自己的嘴唇，干脆自暴自弃自己吻了上去，“……下面也好疼，你快进来。”  
曹承衍此时倒是因为身体接触，情绪得到安抚而冷静了些。他亲亲金宇硕的额头之前撞得发红的地方，“你这又是何必。”  
“别废话，快点。”  
“曹承衍你行不行？听得懂人话吗？我头疼得都快爆炸了。”

曹承衍无奈，“很难受吗？我怕你撑不住。”  
金宇硕不想再和他废话，两年来的朝夕相处让他们彼此过于熟悉，从个性脾气到身体都是。他直接咬上了对方的嘴唇，模模糊糊地说了一句：“我现在只想要你。你给不给？”  
周遭还遗留着别的哨兵的气味，曹承衍明白自己敏感的向导肯定不好受，他把金宇硕整个人嵌进自己怀里，双手摸上对方的背，刚刚撞在栏杆上的背脊有些明显的红肿，金宇硕在他怀里低低地“嘶”了一声。  
环绕着的曹承衍的熟悉的气息隔绝了周围复杂的空气，金宇硕终于在曹承衍怀里获得了片刻的放松。对方有些汗湿了的手上下轻抚着自己的背，轻轻柔柔的吻从额头一路小心翼翼吻到他肩头。  
“等很久了吧，对不起来得有些晚了。”带着枪茧的修长的手指解开了他的裤带，熟练按压起了某处。  
金宇硕闷哼了一声，试图通过呼吸放松自己过于敏感的身体，“……再不来我就要被逼疯了。”  
“再找不到你我也要疯了。”食指和中指小心翼翼翻开闭合的花瓣，曹承衍低头精准地找到金宇硕的唇，手指在下方进入的刹那，吻住了金宇硕，“下次别这样。”  
“嗯……”上下都被掌控着，金宇硕冒出了模糊的一个字，随即整个人被往下拽了一点。  
“你还跪得住么？”  
“你好烦，这种时候问这个干嘛。”  
曹承衍轻笑了一声，手指突然往里进了一节。  
“呜！……怎么这么突然？！”  
像是回应他的责备一样，进入身体的异物放慢了速度缓慢抽插起来，甚至颇有兴趣地横向探索着熟悉而陌生的未知领域。  
金宇硕打定了主意想要进曹承衍的识海重新绑定关系，好让自己的哨兵不暴走，为了防止自己出突发状况，他显然有些急切，“你进来。”  
“这么急？”  
“你快点，万一我等下扛不住了就来不及……”还没说完就被短暂堵住了一下嘴。  
曹承衍和他一样，本能里刻着坚持自己的立场，“会伤到你的，急什么。”  
“不建立联系也没事，两天了我不都没事么？不急着弄，等你回去有足够精力了再说。”仿佛是他肚子里的蛔虫一样，曹承衍固执地把想要起身争辩的金宇硕按在自己怀里，“我现在只考虑让你舒服，其他的不想管。”

兴许是想保存些体力好顺利坚持到重建精神联系，兴许是因为下半身对方轻柔又准确的动作很是舒服，金宇硕只说了一句“别弄哭我，出去丢人”便闭上了嘴，舒展了身体全部交给曹承衍。  
他半跪在曹承衍身上，下半身打开的角度对本就熟悉他身体的曹承衍来说简直像敞开了欢迎的大门，曹承衍一手托住他的腰，一手开拓着，经过敏感点时还不忘刺激一番。  
金宇硕被激得泄露出了一丝呻吟，空荡荡的牢房走廊传来模糊的回声，这陌生的环境让他产生了一种羞耻感，咬住手背不想再出声，下一秒又被曹承衍的连续动作激得腿一软跌进曹承衍的怀里。  
曹承衍从他嘴里解救出已经咬出血丝红肿了的手，“这岛上除了我们俩就没活人了，叫出声也没关系，只有我听得到，别作践自己。”  
金宇硕瞪他一眼，染上情欲的眼尾微微上挑，在曹承衍的眼里显得媚得不行，“……我跪不住了。”  
“我知道。”曹承衍托出他的后脑勺把他放倒在平地上，“我来。”

变换了姿势之后手指往另一个角度开拓了新的路线，金宇硕整个人感觉暖烘烘的，像是被阳光包围住了一样，在又一次被戳到前端敏感点的同时，明显感觉到了自己的某个地方滴下了水。  
“湿了。”是曹承衍喑哑的声音。  
音量不大不小，像恶魔一样。  
声音的主人那灵巧的舌头下一秒像蛇一样绕上了那处，金宇硕反射性地弹起了腰又被对方按住，“……嗯，你别……！承……衍！不……可以！”  
曹承衍太懂他了。金宇硕模模糊糊地想。  
他甚至连自己什么地方敏感，到什么程度高潮都一清二楚。

“呜……曹承衍，承衍，不要！不要那里！”前后被夹击，金宇硕被刺激得泪水涟涟，“你放开……！唔，不要了，我不要了啊……！”  
他胡乱蹬着腿，眼前灿白了光，缓了好一阵子剧烈喘息着，还没完全缓过神就被对方早就硬挺的巨物一个贯穿，“嘶……你！怎么这么急？！”  
曹承衍俯在他身上，单手撑着地，似乎还带着能调笑他的游刃有余，实际自己也快忍得不行：“刚刚不是你让我快点进来的吗，嗯？”他低头去吻金宇硕眼角留下的泪痕，下半身缓缓抽动起来。

金宇硕算是长相秀气轮廓分明的那类，曹承衍那张善于辩论的嘴皮子擦过他的鼻尖，牙齿叼起他的唇，厮磨了好一阵温存。  
熟悉的节奏里，金宇硕自动把腿环上了对方的腰，脚趾因为舒服的亲吻而微微蜷起，他啃了下曹承衍的唇。  
对方会意，身下的幅度加大，一时只剩下了肉体拍击碰撞的声音和金宇硕低低的像猫儿一样的呻吟。

“承衍……唔……舒服……你再进来一点……”  
“曹承衍……承衍，我想要全部……都，都给我……”

“这么贪心吗？”  
“你别……你……啊！你这是要取笑我吗？”  
“不是，是在想怎么能满足我们宇硕。”曹承衍的混杂了血迹和污垢的白衬衣松松垮垮挂在身上，被金宇硕抓扯成了再也没形的皱布。  
身下的人像是寻找解药一样在他身上乱摸着，扯着衬衣原本就半开的领口从他的腹肌线摸上心口，感受着他鼓槌着一般的心跳，又挪到了他锁骨上的擦伤上。  
葱白的手指贴着伤口边缘，金宇硕嘴里支离破碎，努力想说出一句完整的句子，“痛不痛？……唔，你这样……嗯你别……！会发炎的！”  
“没那么弱……”曹承衍咬住他的耳垂，轻轻浅浅吹了一口热气，“宇硕也没有那么弱，可以坚持到最后是不是？”  
突然一下又被猛击贯穿，金宇硕嘴里闷哼一声，咬住曹承衍的肩膀勉强想维持最后的一丝清明，“别……太满足我，给我留口气让我把识海接起来……嗯啊……”  
接连的下身攻击里，曹承衍蹂躏着他已然泛红的耳垂，“你其实可以多相信我一点，宇硕。交给我。”  
耳垂传来的轻微的刺痛感和尾椎处传来的阵阵愈加强烈的快感很快让金宇硕无暇顾及其他，他像一艘在茫茫大海上的独木船，四处无缘随波漂泊，海啸将临，他只能随着曹承衍的节奏无助地打开身体，再打开一些，再打开多一些，去接受属于曹承衍的一切。

漫长的高潮释放让他的内部接收到了对方久违的体液，曹承衍抱歉地耳语：“对不起，确实没忍住在这种环境里不标记你。”  
他倒是也理解，对方的行为反倒让他在这混杂着无数哨兵纷乱气息的环境里收获了安定感。“嗯……”他迷迷蒙蒙地回应，“舒服……”  
太好了，这种我是你的，你也是我的，的感觉。  
让人发自内心有了一种富足的感觉。

曹承衍以为自己向导获得了短暂的安抚，他湿湿地吻着对方的唇，温存着择机想从金宇硕的阵地里撤离。  
高潮过后极度敏感的身体接收到了这样的信号，金宇硕显然不愿意哨兵的离开——  
“你别走……”  
“我不走。帮你收拾一下我们撤退。”曹承衍接住了并不想分离的金宇硕。  
身体连接处的再次完全结合让金宇硕发出了一声满足的叹息，察觉到曹承衍其实并不是真的想离开，他攀附在对方身上稍稍动了下自己的位置决定自己来，“唔……”  
曹承衍骂了一句“妖精”，抓住他的腰往自己身下送去，小幅度的抽插每次都精准地抵到了某一点，才高潮过的向导吸了一口凉气。  
“曹承衍你……”  
“你自己招惹的。”  
“唔……舒服……你别走……啊！别离开我……别走唔……”  
他甚至开始失了智一般胡言乱语。

“我不走。”曹承衍吻了吻他的额头，“我也不会放你一个人走的。”  
身体内的让人满足的充实让人有了慰藉，时不时的冲刺交杂着这两日以来的过度紧张和精神上的疲累让金宇硕溃不成军，他完全丢了冷静理智的外表，下半身交合处淌下了乳白色的体液，像溺水的人想抓住浮木一般胡乱伸手抱住曹承衍的头，“你别走……我真的一个人害怕……”

冷静甚至冷漠是作为哨兵塔向导必备的素质，沉默克制了感情，用理性去面对万事万物，金宇硕一直以为这样就能像住在壳里的蜗牛一样安全，不会被伤害。  
但其实我也会害怕的，原来我也是会害怕的。他在心里想着。  
害怕失去你，害怕一个人。

曹承衍的额头轻轻抵在他的额头上，心疼与怜惜不加掩饰：“宇硕啊，我在。不会让你再一个人了。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“别哭，让我进来。”

约摸这是天底下独一份的，哨兵主动敲响了向导的心门。  
守门的雪豹盘踞在门口，冰原狼低下头和他鼻尖对鼻尖亲昵相闻，熟悉得仿佛互通灵魂一样。  
半晌之后，豹子优雅起身，沉重的白玉雕花门随之吱呀一声打开——

识海的小岛上是一片金黄色的麦地，在阳光的照射下发出黄金一般的光芒。  
豹子和冰原狼早已隐入麦丛玩耍，信步走近的曹承衍站在麦草里，面前的人穿着的白衬衣随风翻卷起领口，栗色的头发被吹乱。  
他说：“算了都放你进来了……”  
曹承衍笑了笑，“收拾得挺好的，劳烦你等会也帮我收拾下了。”  
“你以为收拾房间那么简单啊？”  
“可是给哨兵疏导本来就是向导的职责。”  
“喂，是你现在在我的识海里。”  
“我是被你邀请来的，又不是自己闯进来的。”  
“你……！”  
曹承衍一把抓过他的手，识海里起着微微的风，像极了两人初遇时的光景。他把额头贴上金宇硕微凉的额头，“走吧，宇硕，很累了吧？我们早该回家了。”

【8】  
金宇硕作为向导最后的尊严，让他在被曹承衍上上下下收拾了一番之后拽住了对方。  
他的哨兵无奈地笑：“真的没事，你在身边就不会狂暴。”  
他摇头，很是坚持，“我不可能让你出意外，一点点可能都不行。”

于是曹承衍只好重新蹲回他面前，“先声明，我只学过关闭识海，没学过怎么打开。”  
“引导哨兵打开识海是向导的工作，曹承衍。”金宇硕挑了挑眉，“别以为你帮我梳理了一次你就能代替我。”  
“不会，”曹承衍握住了他垂在身侧的手，“在我这里，谁都替代不了你。”  
他把头贴上金宇硕的额头，“你来吧，我准备好了。”

很早就准备好了，接受你的全部。  
只等你来。

【9】  
韩胜宇在约定地点接到了背着金宇硕缓步而来的曹承衍。  
两个人身上大大小小或浅或深的痕迹他看不下去，不过两人周遭太平如湖面的精神状态让他安了下心，“联系接上了？”  
金宇硕累得早就睡昏了过去，嘴里模模糊糊几不可闻地小声念叨着曹承衍的名字。  
挺拔的哨兵简短地“嗯”了一声，小心翼翼把自己的向导放倒到铺了厚毯子的船舱里，还贴心地用手捂住了金宇硕的眼睛替他遮光。

韩胜宇以开船为借口远远避开了船舱里的两人。

舱内，金宇硕不知梦见了什么，小小声喊着“承衍，承衍”。  
不高的个子蜷缩在毯子里，额头和背上有些红肿的擦伤，显得有些可怜兮兮的。

曹承衍换了件干净的衬衣，褪去血腥味后暴露在空气中的属于曹承衍的味道显然让敏感的向导安定了不少。  
在又一次听到对方喊自己名字的时候，温暖而干燥的手用恰到好处的力气包裹住了金宇硕攥在胸口的拳头。  
“在。”他回应道。

【10】  
若救赎是将全身全部都奉献，那我愿意全身全心都烙刻上你的印记。  
去成为你的光。  
你的世界。  
你的全部。

因为，我爱你。  
便不愿意你成为一座孤岛。


End file.
